


A Special Mix (Ignis x reader)

by LittleLunarKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLunarKitten/pseuds/LittleLunarKitten
Summary: He who loses something dear tends to find it some place near. Usually in the most unexpected of places, followed by something a little more.





	A Special Mix (Ignis x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> -FFXV and all related characters are property of Square Enix-

_“Say Ignis, what’s for dinner?”_

The question had stumped the tactician for weeks now. Ignis had continuously flipped through his little black book of recipes with the intent of making something new.

Nothing.

Nothing was coming to mind. His mind was an empty canvas just waiting for fresh paint; for a masterpiece but that brush was never picked up, and the canvas was starting to collect dust. His companions hadn’t really noticed since upon their requests for food, he would make a dish he had since prepared in the past. As long as it was food, they were satisfied; but alas, he was not. His spark had disappeared…

“I don’t understand” Ignis sat cross-legged in the armchair nestled in the corner of their hotel room in Altissia. The gang had made it a habit to come to visit the beautiful city when possible. This usually ended up with the other boys roaming around while Ignis went over work related things or visited the many food stalls and shops. Generally he could find all the items he needed along with new things but lately his search was less than helpful towards his current predicament.

Ignis tried to enlist the help of the Internet. Of course he much preferred the fine print of a book but he was teetering on desperation at this point. After scouring many webpages, endless blogs and forums, he came up short.

“This is unbelievable. I can’t seem to formulate simple concoctions from even the most basic of ingredients…” He trailed off in thought, running his long fingers through his hair as he slouched back into his chair. Ignis needed something to jar his brain and kick-start the fire in his mind. He loved cooking to the point he needed to do it more often than not to keep himself remotely satisfied. Not having done so with new ideas was beginning to affect him mentally and with something so trivial to the outside world weighing heavy on his shoulders, for the Prince’s tactician and “lifeline” this was unacceptable.

After letting another long hour pass and the ticking sound of the grandfather clock seemingly louder than usual, Ignis decided to abandon the confines of the hotel room and hit the streets of Altissia for a bit to ease his mind. Maybe he was thinking a little too hard on the matter…

The roads of Atissia were always a real treat. The city stayed busy with residents and tourists alike; venturing to and from the many shops, stalls and restaurants. It always left Ignis a bit warm on the inside. Naturally, he had his few favorite locations to visit, however, one in particular always caught his eye.

“[Bakey Name]” Ignis smiled as he stared at the small storefront. The sign above the front window display was in a traditional cursive calligraphy. An old cowbell cheered when the arched mahogany door, seemingly aged with time, opened out into a medium sized area. The walls were painted a soft cream color, accented with a rich mahogany crown molding to match the front door. A dark cherrywood floor flowed throughout the room only covered in a small area by a circular rug of the sitting space. ‘Heaven’ Ignis thought.

Standing at the doorway, the aroma of freshly baked bread and a hot pot of coffee wafted its way underneath his nose; his toes starting to curl with delight.

“Mr. Scientia! It’s great to see you again” A petite older woman with all white hair stood behind the counter giving Ignis a warm hearted smile as he made his way over.

“Mrs. Eleanor, all the same to you. Naturally I couldn’t come to the city without stopping in. I don’t believe my taste buds would allow such a travesty”

“And I’d be offended if you didn’t! We have some new cookies ready for the world to try and I believe you’re just the man to test them for us, mhm” She grinned stepping to the side to open and pull out a nice size cookie from inside the counter display. 

“One fresh Oatmeal Raisin and Apricot cookie, just for you sir!” Ignis happily took the morsel in his hand, taking a generous bite. With a smile he nodded to the women.

“This cookie is Ignis approved, madam” The women clapped feeling absolutely elated with the praise before she tilted her head.

“Oh, y/n! I didn’t see ya there. Ready to pick up your order?” The women’s attention had moved behind Ignis. You stepped from behind him and smiled brightly to Mrs. Eleanor; a tote bag in one hand and a floral notebook held against your chest.

“My apologies” Ignis moved to let you step forward, however, his gaze never fell from your form. As you spoke to the women, he involuntarily looked you over, admiring your (h/l) (h/c) hair, the way your large round frames sat on your nose and soft (s/c) skin against your sundress. What really caught his eye, well ear, was the sound of your velvety voice as you gushed fluently of new vegetables and spices you recently picked from your garden. The words rolled off your tongue as if it was a second language. Emitting dialect that only a true cook would understand the meaning of. Ignis wanted to know more.

“Well I hope all continues to go well Mrs. y/n. Come back soon and I’ll have more for ya!”

“I’ll be back soon, for sure. Thanks again!” You waved to the women, making your way towards the door and outside; the sound of the bell knocking Ignis out of his mild trace before saying goodbye to Mrs. Eleanor and making haste after you, cookie still in hand.

“Hmm, a little bit of this dashed on top of the beef should bring out the flavor” Your mind was lost in thought as you walked inattentively down the narrow street towards your apartment. Writing down recipe ideas in your little notebook had become a habit. No matter where you were, if something sprang to mind, it was imprinted onto paper. Your interest in cooking stemmed from a young age as your family used to own a restaurant back in your hometown. Just being in the kitchen brought you endless amounts of joy.

The streets of Altissa remained busy even with late afternoon looming it’s way closer. Ignis weaved his way through the sea of people trying his best to catch the sight of you. His eyes finally fell on your (favorite pattern/color) dress as you wandered through the crowd, head down appearing to be looking at something. With a break in the crowd, Ignis finally caught up to you, tapping you on the shoulder.

“Oh!” Your books and bag flew from your hands landing at both your feet.

“Goodness, I didn’t mean to startle you Mrs. I’m terribly sorry” Ignis quickly began to pick up your things as you started to gather your composure.

“It’s alright. I suppose it’s my fault for being so unobservant while walking. Anything could have happened. Thanks so much.” You smiled as Ignis placed your items in your hands, his eyes dropping to the open notebook. Quickly flipping it closed, you held it close to your chest, a light shade of pink dusting your cheeks.

“Uhm, you’re the fellow from the bakery? Mrs. Eleanor seems to fancy you a lot” You gestured toward the cookie still being held tightly in Ignis’s grip. His gaze shifted back to yours.

“You think so? I tend to stop by more often than not during my time in the city. I guess you could say I am a bit smitten with the pastries” He gave a light chuckle before running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

“I agree. The little shop has a special charm that just draws you in. It’s very hard to stay away, Mr…?”

“Heavens, I’m sorry. Scientia. Ignis Scientia. “ He gave you a soft smile before placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly. The word ‘Regal’ popped into your head, as you looked him over. This man gave off an aura that oddly enough made you want to stick around him a little longer. Most men had made it painfully obvious of their intentions but you found it hard to read Mr. Scientia. What did he want?

“Y/n Y/l/n” You returned his smile as he repeated your name, commenting on how beautiful it was. Ignis’s eye’s shifted to your notebook still being held tightly against your chest noting that you had placed little culinary themed stickers over it’s front.

“Ahem, if I may be so bold. I couldn’t help noticing how well you spoke of the meal you intend to prepare in the future and also the notebook you hold, I say, are you a chef of sorts?” The mentioning of your hobby actually caused you to blush with excitement. No one had ever taken notice in your knowledge of the subject.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t go as far to say I’m a chef, but I do love to cook. In fact I’d say it has been a passion of mine for a very long time.” Ignis listened as you spoke of your love for cooking. The excitement in your eyes and the pure enthusiasm behind your words was enticing. The two of you had started walking down the road exchanging bits of culinary information between small talk and silly jokes. You were surprised to see the man beside you had also carried a notebook filled with different recipes; his far more detailed of dishes from across Eos. Neither of you had ever met someone whom shared the same love for the culinary arts as well as other subjects so in the long run, this was a nice change of pace. He had given you some advice on the dish you planned to prepare, opening your eyes to new flavor combinations that hadn’t before crossed your mind.

Ignis had made it a priority to come back and visit Altissia over the next few months, not only for the scenery, but also for the presence of someone special. The two of you had undoubtedly become closer than expected.

“Iggy, taste” You held up a fork full of steamed veggies sautéed in a special pepper sauce made with your own ingredients from the garden allotment you tended to on the roof of your apartment. The night when you two met, you spoke of the garden which interested Iggy to the fullest extent ‘You must show me one day’ he asked, to which you agreed. Ignis had told you of his work with the Prince which lead to him indulging in cooking at a young age. ‘That’s incredible’ you had commented. He later promised to show you the huge palace kitchen much to your delight.

“Absolutely delicious” The strategists green eyes sparkled behind his glasses as he stared back into your e/c ones. The small bit of praise warmed your cheeks as you quickly turned back to the stove. Ignis studied you closely knowing you were currently in your element, which made him delighted. The funk he had been in for the last few months still felt like a ton of bricks on his back leaving him quite sour most days but he refused to let that ruin his time with you. The idea of confiding in you for advice crossed his mind occasionally however he felt it to just be a burden. ‘I don’t believe it’s necessary. I should be able to whip up recipes on my own’ The stubborn mental response continuously played in his head even if he knew he was nearly at his wits end with trying.

Ignis had come to stand behind you, his hands resting gently on your hips, bent slightly to rest his chin on your shoulder as you stirred the contents on your stovetop. In the time you two spent together, Ignis became someone very special to you. You constantly made an effort to learn more about him and fully understand what made him tick, however, there was something you were very curious about.

“Ignis…?” he nestled his nose against the crook of your neck, basking in your perfume before responding with a muffled ‘yes?’ After switching off the stove, you turned your head to him slightly before asking in a hushed tone. 

“What makes you so fond of cooking and looking after your friends? What really drives Mr. Scientia?”

The questions kind of threw Ignis off causing him to raise his head with an arched brow. He searched your gaze for a moment before looking off into space. ‘What drove him?’. The thought never once crossed his mind. What exactly was this force behind his will to continue on the path he was given?

“Love…” His accent hung thick to the word as it escaped his lips before he had a chance to think, however, there was more confidence in it than anything he has ever said. Love was the reason he stuck by Noct. The reason he put up with his friends shenanigans every day. The reason he continuously put his life on the line. The reason he enjoyed cooking as it always rewarded him with the gift of a smile from the person who indulged. And the reason he currently stood by your side. Those endless reasons…

“Y/n…that’s it…” he whispered. Griping your hips a bit tighter, he turned you to face him, the feeling of relief washing over his body. You stared back at him, a questioning look on your face as a smile slowly started to form on his. Ignis had found it. His reason. His fire. Within seconds of the realization, endless ideas began to form in his brain, one after the other fueled in their entirety by his passion for cooking, his reason for smiles. That kick in the butt came from his love of his friends and now you. ‘This is all thanks to you’ he thought excitedly. You had opened a special Pandora’s box in his mind that really made him think. He wanted to continue this path of spreading happiness though the stomach; as silly as it sounded. It was what he wanted to do, needed to do!

Ignis quickly picked you up and spun you around exclaiming loudly at the top of his lungs.

“That’s it!” You could practically feel the sudden excitement rolling off of him in waves as he held you. You clung to him tightly both surprised and confused but let him continue his moment (noting it was a weee bit out of character but incredibly adorable). Nonetheless, it made you smile.

“W-what is it darling?” He set you down and planted a deep passionate kiss onto your lips, causing you to squeak in surprise, before pulling away and adjusting his glasses.

“I’ve come up with a new recipeh!”

RIP your kitchen. It was about to be a longgg night.


End file.
